


I promise, Shumai

by eatmynagitoes



Series: Danganronpa angst to read when you're sad :D [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sad Oma Kokichi, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatmynagitoes/pseuds/eatmynagitoes
Summary: Kokichi falls in love with the blue haired detective that he has just met, what happens when the only way to assure his survival is to sacrifice himself
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Danganronpa angst to read when you're sad :D [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015987
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	I promise, Shumai

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during chapter 5 of danganronpa killing harmony, all of the flashbacks will be in italics! I will leave some tissues at the end just in case you need some as this one is a tear jerker 

Kokichi gazed up, the hydraulic press hovering above his head, inching closer as each moment passed. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Kaito, his hand upon the button which controlled the device he was using.

How did it all turn out like this?

It started with sixteen students and now only seven remained.....

Well of course, it was soon to be six...

**_A few weeks prior_ **

_Kokichi looked around, there seemed to be thirteen other students gathered in what seemed to be a large gym. They all seemed to have similar confused facial expressions as they tried to understand how they ended up here._

_Until suddenly two other students barged through the door, one of them was a girl who had longish blonde hair and the other...._

_His heart skipped a beat._

_Kokichi gazed up at the mysterious boy who had just come through the door, his eyes twinkling as he scanned this boy from head to toe. He has what seemed to be short, dark blue hair but it was hard to tell due to the cap that was upon his head. He was completely lost in his thoughts, dreaming about this boy until he was snapped out of them by a voice at the other side of the room._

_"Ohhh..... More people have arrived" The short blonde girl chirps._

_"Huh?" The blonde pianist gasped._

_"Did you all get chased by that monster, too!?" The tall purplette questions._

_"O-Oh, yeah...." The blonde pianist responds._

_"What....are they? What do they want with us?" The tiny boy wonders._

_"Do you want me to check on what's happening?" Kokichi asks, willing to do anything if it meant he could help that boy._

_"You can't! It's too dangerous out there!" The green haired girl states._

_"It's likely that monster still lurks nearby..." The creepy guy says._

_Everyone continues to talk but Kokichi's eyes are still locked on the cute but from before, after what seemed to be an introduction from the so called "monokubs" we had out outfits changed._

_That boy was now wearing a black cap with three white stripes lining the back of it, and a silver star pinned near the front along with an outfit which was double-breasted and pinstripe, thin, grey stripes over a black uniform, his pants also matching his uniforms design._

_As much as Kokichi wanted to stand and drool over that boy for the rest of the day he ended up in a room with what seemed to be a robot._

**_Weird thought, do robots have dicks?_ **

_It didn't take long for him to come to greet us accompanied by the blond girl from before._

_"That's not faaair! You can't be the only one who gets to show off!" Kokichi complains "I'll introduce myself too"_

_"Oh, um....go ahead" The blonde pianist stammers._

_"I'm Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader!" Kokichi announces._

_Kokichi gazes deeply into the blue haired boy's eyes, a look of love and affection upon his face._

**_He will make that boy his and he will do anything to do it_ **

**Present day**

It will only be a few more seconds.

A few more seconds until the hydraulic press completely crushed his whole body and the impossible to solve trial will commence.

He just hopes that his beloved Shumai will understand the sacrifice he did in order to help him survive.

**_A few days prior_ **

_Kokichi was sitting in the blue haired boys lap, giggling like a schoolgirl whilst the two of them watched a movie_

_They were trying to take their minds of the horrors that they have been through in the past few weeks_

_They had lost nine people already, how many more would they have to lose before the game could be over._

_"Hey Shumai?" Kokichi cooed._

_"Y-yes Kokichi...." Shuichi stutters, that nickname causing his cheeks to glow._

_"I love you" Kokichi purrs, looking his lover deeply in the eyes._

_Shuichi then smirks, pinning his lover down on the bed, his lips immediately latching to the smaller boy's neck._

_"Ngh~ S-shu~" Kokichi mewls, loving the feeling of his lovers lips on his neck._

_Shuichi then pulls away, smirking a large dark mark now on the smaller boy's neck._

_"I love you too kichi~" Shuchi says lovingly_

**Present day**

The hydraulic press began to hum louder and louder the closer it got to the smaller boy below.

Kokichi was beginning to tear up, he knew how much his sacrifice was going to hurt his beloved but it had to be done.

It was the only way he would be able to stop the killing game and protect the rest of those who were still trapped

**_Yesterday_ **

_Kokichi lay on his bed, his legs dangling over the side._

_Tomorrow was the day that he was going to end his life in order to stop the killing game._

_Getting up from his bed, he went and grabbed a pen from his desk and he began to write the note he would deliver to his beloved before ending it all._

_Dear my beloved Shumai~_

_I'm very sorry about leaving you like this but it had to be done, I had to try and end this killing game._

_Please don't forget about me, I love you with all my heart._

_I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this but sadly it's the only way._

_I did this all to save you_

_I couldn't sit here any longer and watch you suffer as all of friends continued to die around us_

_So please, stay strong for me my beloved~_

_Lots of love, your Kichi~_

_Tears began to fall as he wrote the last words._

_The last things he would ever say to his beloved._

**Present day**

It was almost over.

The hydraulic press was only inches from crushing him completely.

He closed his eyes preparing to die.

Until he heard a voice cry out.

"KOKICHI! DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE I BEG YOU" Shuichi cries out, running towards the hydraulic press at full speed.

Kaito, hearing the detectives screams, immediately slams his hand onto the stop button, stopping it only millimeters above the supreme leader's body.

Shuichi then grabs the smaller boy's arm, drags him out from underneath the device and pulls him into a tight hug.

"K-kokichi... w-we can find another way..... please just don't leave me....." Shuichi sobs, holding the smaller boy close, never wanting to let him go.

"B-but I did this to save you...." Kokichi murmurs, looking at the taller boy deeply in the eyes.

"I know what you were trying to do but I can't have you taking your life to stop this killing game" Shuichi states.

"F-fine..." Kokichi mutters, seemingly annoyed with what the taller boy had said.

"You promise you won't try that again" Shuichi asks.

"I promise, Shumai" 

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS!! I hope you liked this one!
> 
> Trying not to tear up whilst writing this was an actual struggle ;~;
> 
> Always feel free to leave ship/plot suggestions!! Also don't be mad if i refuse certain ships/plots because I have triggers <3
> 
> Ily all so so much, Tay <3


End file.
